As refers to the state of the art for devices to produce energy using the movement of liquids or fluids in general, we quote patent ES 2237269, which refers to a system to generate energy from sea movement consists of a platform (1) floating and solidarity to a unidirectional gear (4). This drive shaft (3) is enshrined to a multiplier box (5) which brings together any number of transmission gears (6), which act on the power generator turbine (7), connected to an inertia flywheel. This system works from the natural sea movement and can be applied both at sea and on the shore, being provided with accurate anchoring system. It can be applied to any reservoir, pool or similar, to provide a wave motion, natural or artificial, on its surface. Another invention is the patent W0100317DK, which refers to a wave energy system that comprises rocker floats on tube ending in swing, which are arranged in block bearings mounted on one or more drive shafts attached to a concrete pillar, a boat or a similar device interconnected to allow the entire force is transferred to a gearbox and an electric generator for use in seas, lakes, oceans and other reserves of water with up and down undulating movements, whose purpose is to turn the drive shaft and transfer constant force to a gearbox and a generator capable of producing electricity. Alternatively, the wave power machine can be equipped with blade arms. This model can be placed in waters with strong currents, for example, Lillebaelt, or in rivers or similar places. The wave energy machine includes an electric lift in which the electric motor electric lift is operated from a control box and rocker rising from the water if wind is too strong, waves are too high, water temperature too low, gear or generator too high temperature or during repair of wave energy system or other circumstances, and wave power machine stops its production. The wave power machine can be set on concrete blocks or on an adjustable foot at the bottom of the sea or can be mounted on a floating object (e.g. a boat) or similar sites.